


remedy

by r3d5t0n3 (Silentiere)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Black Eagles Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, quote is from VW but i forgot so pretend its a CF-VW fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/r3d5t0n3
Summary: "So the boar prince is dead. Decapitated, I hear," Felix mused. "I haven't seen the severed head myself. Perhaps he's still alive and leading that army...""Would you be able to fight him?" Byleth asked.The swordsman scoffed. "Don't patronize me. If his head is still attached to his body," he says, "I'll remedy that without hesitation."
Kudos: 4





	remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who saw that Felix quote and just. screamed. Right?
> 
> edit: i forgot the quote isn't from crimson flower but it's too late for that now oops. pretend it's like a verdant wind crimson flower hyrbid.

"So the boar prince is dead. Decapitated, I hear," Felix mused. "I haven't seen the severed head myself. Perhaps he's still alive and leading that army..."  
  
"Would you be able to fight him?" Byleth asked.  
  
The swordsman scoffed. "Don't patronize me. If his head is still attached to his body," he says, "I'll remedy that without hesitation."

* * *

The end is nigh. Finally, Felix is on a battlefield with the King of Faerghus in sight.

When Dimitri sees him, he calls Felix out. "Not only have you become the emperor's lap dog, but you have turned against your own people. From the depths of hell, you will regret tainting the land of Faerghus! You killed Rodrigue... your own father, Felix."

"I said I'd cut down anyone who stood in my way," he shouts back. "Even my father. Even my friends."

"I see." Dimitri points Areadbhar at him. "That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you."

They fight. The boar is a tough opponent, but Felix knows how to deal with that incredible strength of his. Strength does not matter if the swings do not land, and Felix knows how to dodge.

Though the king is clad in steel, Felix has felled many knights throughout his years. Armor is hardly an obstacle for him.

Soon enough, Dimitri staggers to his knees. Before Felix can strike again, the emperor steps forward.

"Edelgard! You... I will kill you!" Dimitri says. He then foolishly blames her for the death of his family. "You will bow your head before all the lives you tramped for your ideals before you die in misery!"

The emperor replies in an even voice, "Your obsession with me is appalling." She declares that he is not a normal human, for if he were he would be dead already. She then bids him farewell.

Dimitri coughs. "To the fires of eternity with you, El."

She raises Aymr high. Before she strikes, she looks toward Felix and inclines her head toward the king at her feet.

He hesitates. The boar is a monster, Felix knows that, but he was a friend once.

(Mercedes was a friend too, and she was an angel. He didn't hesitate killing her, nor did he when he slew his father.)

So he steps forward.

The emperor nods, lowering her axe and stepping back to allow him to finish the job.

Clutching his sword tighter than need be, he swings. Dimitri's head falls onto the ground, rolling.

Edelgard announces their victory. The rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force flock together.

Linhardt pointedly stands behind Caspar, likely shielding himself from the sight. The healer cannot stand the sight of blood, Felix knows. Ingrid can, but a choked sound comes from her at the sight of the boar's head.

"I just wish we could've... done more for him," she says, as Felix wipes the blood from his sword.

"Dimitri" — the word sounds foreign on his tongue; how many years has it been since he last called the boar by his name? — "made his choice. We made ours."

"Do you think we could've saved him, if we had stayed?"

Felix shakes his head. "Not us." He glances at their old professor. "Maybe them."

The emperor calls for their attention and explains the plans for taking Fhirdiad. Felix spots that the boar's death has left a mark on her, though subtle: her usual steeled eyes are somber. Loath as he is to admit it, it's affected him too.

He is thankful that it is raining.


End file.
